Alice Human Sacrifice Versiku
by SeriyaNamikaze
Summary: cerita yang hampir mirip dengan lagunya. warning: bad summary, gaje
1. Chapter 1

**Alice human sacrifice versiku**

 **Disclaimer: yang penting bukan aku**

 **Genre: fantasy, supernatural.**

 **Rate: K+**

 **Salam kenal. Saya author baru, Seriya Namikaze. Ide ff ini kudapat dari lagu alice human sacrifice, tapi alurnya agak mundur dan nggak terlalu mirip dengan lagunya... Maafkan aku jika nggak bagus**

 **Warning: gaje, abal-abal, typo bertebaran, Rin's POV, OOC**

"Blablabla" = pembicaraan biasa

'Blablabla' = bicara dalam hati

(Blablabla) = author POV

Alice human sacrifice

Perkenalkan, saya Rin Kagamine. Aku bersama saudara kembarku, Len, sedang minum teh di vila milik keluarga kami. Kami berada di belakang vila rumah kami yang penuh dengan bunga rose, karena kami suka dengan mawar. Ketika kami asyik berbicara sambil minum teh, ada orang asing yang datang ke rumah kami. Sontak kami kaget. Karena seingatku kami nggak pernah melihat orang ini.

"Jangan khawatir, Kagamine Rin dan Len. Aku datang kesini hanya untuk menyampaikan sebentar." kata orang itu kepada kami. Aku kaget. 'Kok dia bisa tahu apa yang kami rasakan' batinku.

"Karena aku dapat membaca pikiran, Kagamine Rin, makanya aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan." kata orang itu kepadaku. Sontak aku kaget.

"Lalu, kamu siapa dan apa tujuanmu datang kesini?" tanya Len ke orang itu.

"Kalian tak perlu tahu siapa aku dan tujuanku datang kesini adalah untuk memberikan ini." kata orang itu sambil memberikan kami sebuah amplop.

"Misi saya telah selesai. Saya mohon pamit." kata orang itu. Setelah kami menerima amplop itu tiba-tiba orang itu hilang. Kami kaget. Lalu kami saling pandang.

"Apa kita berpikir hal yang sama Rin?" tanya Len kepadaku.

"Apa kau pikir dia itu orang aneh yang misterius?" Tanyaku balik ke Len.

"Ya. Berarti pikiran kita sama." kata Len kepadaku.

"Daripada itu, mending kita lihat apa isi dari amplop ini Len." kataku kepada Len yang dibalas dengan anggukannya.

Setelah itu kami melihat isi dari amplop itu. Ketika kami membuka amplop itu, tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang silau sehingga mereka tidak dapat melihat apa-apa. Setelah cahaya itu hilang mereka mulai membaca surat yang ada di dalam amplop itu. Isi dari amplop itu adalah "selamat datang di dunia wonderland. Kalian berdua adalah alice ke-empat dari dunia wonderland. Kalian dapat melihat kehidupan dari alice-alice sebelumnya. Coba lihat tangan kalian. Disitu ada lambang setengah hati dari tangan kalian. Jika digabungkan akan jadi 1 hati. Hanya itu yang dapat disampaikan di surat ini. Sekian dan terima kasih." lalu kertas itu terbakar dengan sendirinya dan membuat kami pingsan.

Setelah kami sadar, kami berada di wonderland. Ketika kami melihat dunia itu, kami takjub. Bagaimana tidak? Tempat ini seperti dunia dongeng. Dan ketika itu, ada seorang gadis manis berambut hijau yang mereka lihat. Di tangan gadis itu ada lambang club (atau di indonesia disebut "keriting") warna hijau. Lalu kami mendatangi gadis itu lalu aku bertanya "permisi, boleh kenalan nggak?" lalu gadis itu menjawab "boleh. Namaku Miku, kamu?"

"namaku Rin dan ini kembaranku, Len" kataku sambil nunjuk ke Len.

"Kalau gitu tinggallah di rumahku. Di rumahku hanya aku sendiri." kata Miku kepada kami. Lalu kami mengikuti nya sambil membicarakan apapun (tapi yang saling bebicara hanyalah Rin dan Miku, sedangkan Len hanya mengekor di belakang).

"Eh, kita sudah sampai Rin-chan, Len-kun. Itu rumahku." kata Miku sambil nunjuk sebuah rumah sederhana berwarna hijau seperti warna rambutnya. "Ayo masuk." lanjut miku sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

Kami yang baru masuk melihat isi dari rumah tersebut. "Len, rumah ini seperti yang ada di buku cerita kita ya?" bisikku ke Len.

"Ini kan dunia wonderland. Tentu saja kalau tempat ini mirip yang ada di dongeng kita." jawab len dengan cuek.

"Ah iya ya, aku lupa. Hehe" kataku sambil nyengir.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa? Ayo kita makan. Kalian pasti lapar kan?" katanya ke kami.

"Nggak Miku-san, terima kasih. Tapi kami sudah makan kok di jalan sebelum bertemu Miku-san." tolak Len dengan halus.

"Benar, Miku-san. Kami tadi sudah makan." kataku menyutujui perkataan Len.

"Kami mau jalan-jalan lagi ya. Siapa tahu kami menemukan hal yang bagus." kata Len sambil menarik-narik tanganku.

"Baikah kalau gitu. Sampai jumpa nanti." kata kami(aku dan Len) lalu keluar dari rumah itu. Setelah kami keluar dari rumah itu kami menuju ke hutan.

"Ada apa Len? Kenapa kita keluar dari rumah Miku-san?" tanyaku dengan heran.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk akan terjadi." kata Len. "Ini kan wonderland. Apakah kita juga bisa jadi hewan ya?" Len berguman sendiri.

"Kenapa Len?" tanyaku ke Len.

"Mari kita coba, Rin. Apa kita bisa jadi hewan dan jadi manusia." katanya kepadaku dengan penuh semangat sedangkan aku hanya bisa mengikutin apa yang di bilang Len.

"Berubah jadi kelinci." kata kami serempak. Setelah itu kami pun berubah menjadi kelinci dan bisa telepati.

"Wah hebat. Kita bisa menjadi hewan apapun di wonderland ini." kataku ke Len.

"Iya tahu. Kalau gitu sekarang kita bersembunyi untuk sementara waktu sambil ngawasin Miku-san." kata Len.

(2 hari setelah Rin dan Len bertemu Miku, di desa yang waktu itu berubah menjadi kerajaan aneh dimana kebanyakan warna negara tersebut warna hijau dan Miku adalah ratu dari negara tersebut. Rin dan Len melihat semuanya)

"Kan, sudah kubilang. Dan firasatku terbukti." kata Len kepadaku.

"Iya, Len. Untung aku menurutimu, Kalau nggak mungkin aku juga akan terpengaruh dengan Miku-san." kataku ke Len dengan wajah yang sedikit lega.

(Setelah itu Len dan Rin mengamati kehidupan Miku di kerajaannya. Miku kesehariannya hanya jalan-jalan, berdandan, memerintah, dsb. Sehingga beberapa tahun kemudian, wajah Miku semakin kerut dan sudah mau meninggal.)

"Rin, lebih baik kita kabur saja dari sini sebelum kita di bunuh juga oleh Miku-san." kata Len sambil berlari ke arah hutan.

"Len, tunggu aku." kataku sambil mengikuti Len berlari ke arah hutan.

(Dikarenakan hidupnya sudah tak lama lagi, maka dia melakukan "rezim tangan besi". Rezim tangan besi adalah suatu kejadian dimana ratu dari sebuah negeri membunuh semua orang yang ada di negaranya lalu bunuh diri.)

"Ayo kita ke tempat alice yang lain." kata Len kepadaku.

"Baiklah Len." kataku

"Eh, tapi sebelum itu ayo kita berubah jadi manusia lagi." kata Len yang dibalas dengan cengiranku

"Berubah menjadi manusia." kata kami bersamaan, lalu kami pun kembali menjadi manusia lagi.

"Ayo kita ke tempat alice yang lain." ajak Len kepadaku.

"Tapi gimana caranya ya?" tanyaku ke Len

"Hmm... Mari kita coba dengan berkata "ke tempat alice yang lain" mungkin bisa." kata Len ke aku dengan pose berpikir.

"Mari kita coba." kataku.

"Ke tempat alice lain." teriak kami berdua. Lalu kami berdua pun pingsan.

 **TBC (to be continued)**

 **Hore... Akhirnya selesai chapter pertama. Rencananya mau buat dua chapter, karena di lagu "alice human sacrifice" ada 4 alice, maka aku membaginya menjadi dua bagian. Hanya ini dapat ku sampaikan. Terima kasih karena ada yang membacanya dan maaf kalau banyak kesalahan dalam ceritaku ini.**

 **Salam**

 **Seriya Namikaze**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice human sacrifice versiku**

Disclaimer: yang penting bukan aku

Genre: fantasy, supernatural.

Rate: K+

Ini bagian terakhir dari ff ini. Terima kasih telah membaca ffku yang abal-abal ini.

Warning: gaje, abal-abal, typo bertebaran, Rin's POV, OOC

"Blablabla" = pembicaraan biasa

'Blablabla' = bicara dalam hati

(Blablabla) = author POV

Kisah sebelumnya

"Hmm... Mari kita coba dengan berkata "ke tempat alice yang lain" mungkin bisa." kata Len ke aku dengan pose berpikir.

"Mari kita coba." kataku.

"Ke tempat alice lain." teriak kami berdua. Lalu kami berdua pun pingsan.

Alice human sacrifice

(Beberapa saat kemudian Rin dan Len pun terbangun. Ketika mereka terbangun, mereka berada di sebuah desa yang hampir tak jauh beda dengan yang sebelumnya, yang beda hanya beberapa rumah dan beberapa orang yang ada disitu.)

Ketika kami jalan-jalan, kami melihat seorang pria rambut biru dengan lambang diamond (kalau di indonesia bisa disebut juga "berlian) warna seperti rambutnya. Setelah kami melihat pria itu, kami mendekatinya.

"Permisi, boleh numpang nanya nggak?" kataku ke pria berambut biru itu.

"Eh?! A-a-apa ada ya-ya-yang bisa ku-ku-kubantu?" tanya pria itu dengan gugup.

"Tapi apa kami boleh tahu namamu siapa?" tanya Len ke pria itu.

"Etto... Namaku Kaito. Kalau kalian?" tanya pria berambut biru yang diketahui namanya Kaito tersebut.

"Aku Rin, dan dia Len. Salam kenal, kaito nii-san" kataku ke Kaito.

"Salam kenal juga Rin-chan, Len-kun." katanya dengan malu-malu.

Lalu kami berjalan-jalan bersama kaito nii-san. Kami ngobrol dengan riang (sebenarnya yang ngobrol itu hanya Len dan Kaito sedangkan Rin hanya mengekor sambil lihat sekitar. Lalu Rin menarik Len sambil membisikkan sesuatu)

"Kaito nii-san, kami permisi dulu ya... Kami pingin jalan-jalan lagi. Kami ini hanya pengembara saja." kata Len.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa lain kali Rin-chan, Len-kun." kata Kaito nii-san kepada Len dan aku.

"Bye-bye kaito nii-san." kata kami lalu kami pergi menjauh dari Kaito nii-san.

"Kali ini aku yang punya firasat buruk yang akan terjadi sesaat lagi Len." kataku ke Len. "Lebih baik kita jadi hewan kelelawar." lanjutku.

"Baiklah Rin. Kita coba idemu. Lagipula sekarang jug kelihatannya sudah sore, jadi kita bisa menyimak apa yang terjadi." kata Len kepadaku.

"Berubah menjadi kelelawar." kata mereka serempak. Lalu kami pun berubah menjadi kelelawar.

(Setelah mereka berubah menjadi kelelawar, mereka terbang ke arah desa tadi sambil mengawasi Kaito. Kaito saat itu nggak tahu kalau ada dua kelelawar mengikutinya. Rin dan len yang dalam wujud kelelawar melihat Kaito menemukan sebuah kertas yang isinya lirik lagu. Rin dan Len yang melihat isi dari lirik tersebut hanya bisa melihat sebagian lirik dari kertas itu. Mereka yang melihat itu kaget banget. Mereka berusaha mencegah Kaito agar jangan nyanyikan lagu itu, tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur. Kaito sudah menyanyikan lagu itu. Lagu itu terdengar sangat gila dan mengerikan. Beberapa saat kemudian, ada orang gila. Orang gila itu menembak kepala Kaito dengan pistolnya. Lalu Kaito pun mati. Tapi anehnya dia tersenyum aneh sebelum mati dan tubuhnya ditumbuhi oleh bunga mawar biru. Rin dan Len yang melihat itu hanya bisa pergi dari desa itu menuju hutan terdekat.)

"Ternyata wonderland itu sangat menyeramkan. Aku takut, Len. Ayo kita pulang." kataku kepada Len sambil memeluknya.

"Sabar saja ya Rin, setelah yang satu lagi kita lihat, baru kita pulang." kata Len kepadaku sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Sebelum itu ayo kita berubah menjadi manusia lagi." lanjut Len sambil melepas pelukan Rin.

"Berubah menjadi Manusia." teriak kami bersamaan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke tempat terakhir." ajak Len kepadaku.

"Ke tempat yang lain." teriak kami bersamaan. Lalu kami pun pingsan.

(Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sadar. Ketika mereka sadar mereka sepanjang mata hanya hutan dan nggak ada yang lain. Lalu mereka melihat ada seorang wanita berambut merah dengan lambang spade (atau di Indonesia bisa disebut juga pakau) berwarna merah membawa pedang. Ketika Rin dan Len melihatnya, mereka merasa takut. Tapi mereka juga penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan wanita itu. Jadi mereka mengikuti wanita itu secara diam-diam dengan cara menjadi lalat. Mereka melihat wanita itu membunuh semua orang yang ada di depannya. Rin dan Len yang telah berubah menjadi lalat itu merasa takut sekali.)

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, kami yang telah manjadi lalat melihat kalau wanita itu terjebak di suatu penjara yang memiliki duri mawar. Kami yang melihanya sontak bingung. Kenapa walau wanita itu di penjara yang memiliki dur mawar tersebut nggak ada jejak darahnya? Lama-lama aku merasa kasihan terhadap wanita itu.

"Len, bolehkan aku melepaskan wanita itu?" tanyaku ke Len.

"Jangan! Kalau dilepas lalu membunuh kita gimana?" kata len sedikit keras.

"Tapi aku kasihan dengan wanita itu." kataku dengan nada sedih.

"Ya sudah, kamu boleh lepasin dia." kata Len kepadaku.

"Tapi ingat, setelah kamu lepasin dia kita kabur." bisik Len kepadaku.

"Baiklah, Len." kataku lalu berusaha melepaskan wanita itu dari penjara duri mawar tersebut.

Setelah aku melepaskan wanita itu kami kabur dari wanita itu. Wanita itu melihat kami lalu mengejar kami sambil membawa pedangnya. Setelah beberapa lama kami pun bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"Ayo kita pulang." bisikku ke Len.

"Ayo. Aku sudah kangen dengan acara teh kita." bisik Len kepadaku.

"Kembali ke tempat sebelum kami pergi ke dunia wonderland." kata kami lalu kami pingsan.

(Setelah itu mereka pun kembali ke dunia mereka semula. Walau gitu ketika mereka bangun, mereka melihat banyak orang yang mengelilingi mereka.)

"Ada apa dengan kalian, Rin-chan, Len-kun?" kata seorang pria yang berambut ungu.

"Etto... Kami dimana ya?" tanyaku ke orang-orang yang ada disana.

"Ini ya di tokyo, memangnya di mana lagi?" kata seorang pria yang berambut pink.

"Soalnya seingatku kami ada di Wonderland." kataku. Lalu mereka berdua ketawa.

"Tunggu. Apa maksudmu dengan "ada apa dengan kami?" gakupo nii-san?" tanya Len kepada pria berambut ungu yang dipanggil gakupo.

"Kalian telah tertidur selama 1 minggu. Kami kira kalian koma." jawab gakupo nii-san ke Len.

"Eh, benarkah? Berarti selama ini kami hanya mimpi?" kataku dengan bingung.

"Kayaknya bukan deh Rin. Coba lihat tangan kita." kata Len kepadaku.

"Eh?" kataku dengan kaget lalu melihat tanganku. Ternyata yang dibilang Len benar. Itu bukan mimpi!

"Etto, gakupo nii-san, Miku nee-chan dan Kaito nii-san mana?" tanyaku ke yang lain.

"Miku dan kaito lagi pacaran. Mereka sekarang pasti berada di taman bermain sekarang." kata pria berambut pink.

"Eh? Sejak kapan mereka pacaran, VY2- nii?" kataku kepada pria berambut pink yang diketahui namanya VY2.

"Setelah mereka sadar kemarin." kata VY2 agak cuek.

"Bisa suruh mereka kesini nggak, VY2-nii?" tanya Len kepada VY2-nii

"Ah iya Len, wanita berambut merah itu siapa tapi ya?" tanyaku ke Len.

"Aku juga kurang tahu." kata Len. "Gakupo-nii, punya kenalan yang berambut merah dan sifatnya tomboi?" tanya Len ke Gakupo-nii

"Ada, namanya gumi. Kenapa menanyakan dia, Len-kun?" tanya gakupo-nii dengan heran.

"Bisa suruh dia kemari juga nggak?" tanya Len setengah memerintah.

"Bisa. Tapi ada urusan apa dengan dia?" tanya Gakupo-nii kepada Len.

"Itu rahasia, benarkan, Rin?" kata Len sambil melihatku.

"Benar, Len. Ini rahasia kami berdua. Gakupo nii-san nggak perlu tahu." kataku sambil melirik Len.

(Lalu Gakupo menelepon Gumi dan VY2 menelepon Kaito yang bersama dengan miku. 1 jam setelah itu orang yang dimaksud pun datang. Gakupo dan VY2 disuruh pulang dulu. Setelah mereka berdua keluar, terjadilah senyap sementara hingga...)

"Etto... Miku-nee, Kaito-nii, Gumi-nee, coba lihat tangan kalian, apa ada lambang kartu remi?" tanyaku ke mereka bertiga.

Lalu mereka pun melihat tangan mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Miku-nee kepadaku.

"Apa seminggu yang lalu kalian tertidur?" tanyaku ke mereka bertiga.

"Iya, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kaito-nii

"Lalu, apa yang kalian mimpikan?" tanya len ke mereka bertiga.

"Hmm... Kalau aku bermimpi kalau aku membunuh orang dan selalu ada jejak darah setelahnya. Tapi entah karena apa tiba-tiba aku sudah ada di penjara berduri merah. Lalu ada dua orang anak yang melepaskanku, tapi aku nggal tahu siapa mereka. Soalnya mereka langsung kabur begitu saja." kata Gumi-nee sambil mengingat apa mimpinya waktu itu.

"Kalau aku bermimpi ketika aku jalan-jalan aku bertemu sepasang anak kembar yang bernama Rin dan Len. Aku asyik bicara dengan Len hingga Rin menarik tangan Len dan mereka bilang mereka ingin melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Setelah mereka pergi aku menemukan sebuah lirik lagu yang agak aneh. Setelah aku nyanyikan justru malah aku ditembak oleh orang gila. Tapi entah kenapa aku malah senang." kata Kaito-nii sambil mikir.

"Kalau aku bermimpi ketika aku sedang main aku melihat dua orang anak kembar berambut kuning yang sedang jalan-jalan, lalu mereka menyapaku. Kata mereka, mereka ingin mencari tempat tinggal, jadi aku menawarkan rumahku. Lalu aku ngobrol asyik dengan yang cewek, sedangkan yang cowok hanya berjalan dengan bosan di belakang kami. Setelah sampai di rumahku mereka agak terpaku di depan pintu, jadi aku persilahkan mereka masuk. Ketika aku mempersilahkan mereka makan, mereka menolak lalu bilang mereka keluar mencari sesuatu yang seru, dan mereka nggak kembali lagi. Lalu dua hari setelah itu aku membangun kerajaan sendiri. Setelah beberapa tahun kemudian aku akan meninggal di situ, karena tak ingin negaraku di kuasai orang lain, maka aku membunuh semua orang yang ada di kerajaanku dan yang terakhir aku." kata Miku-nee yang sukses membuat Kaito-nii dan Gumi-nee kaget tapi aku dan Len hanya saling melirik dan akhirnya ketawa.

"Eh? Kalian kenapa tertawa?" tanya Gumi-nee

"Gumi-nee, kamu bilang ketemu dua orang anak kan?" tanya Len kepada Gumi-nee.

"Dan Miku-nee, kamu bertemu dua orang kembar berambut kuning kan?" tanyaku kepada Miku-nee.

"Dan Kaito-nii, kamu bertemu dua anak kembar yang namanya Rin dan Len kan?" tanyaku dan Len secara bersamaan.

"Iya, kenapa memangnya?" kata mereka bertiga secara bersamaan.

"Dua orang anak kembar, berambut kuning memangnya nggak mirip kami?" tanyaku kepada mereka bertiga.

"Ah iya, aku hampir lupa. Perkenalkan. Namaku Len dan dia ini Rin." kata Len kepada mereka bertiga. Mereka yang mendengar itu kaget.

"Kalian kenapa kabur dariku saat itu?" tanya Gumi-nee kepada kami.

"Lalu kenapa kalian nggak kembali lagi?" tanya Miku-nee ke kami.

"Lalu apa kalian mendengar nyanyianku waktu itu?" tanya Kaito-nee.

"Pelan-pelan. Kami jawab satu-satu." kata Len menenangkan mereka.

"Pertama-tama, Miku-nee. Alasan kami menolak waktu itu karena aku merasa kalau akan ada yang terjadi ketika itu, maka aku memutuskan untuk Mengawasi Miku-nee dari jauh dengan menjadi kelinci. Lalu ternyata firasatku benar. Lanjutannya seperti yang Miku-nee katakan" kata Len kepada Miku-nee.

"Lalu Kaito-nii, alasannya sama, tapi firasatku itu terbukti lebih cepat. Kami mengawasi Kaito-nii dengan menjadi kelelawar dan melihat dari atas langit. Dan ceritanya sama dengan yang Kaito-nii katakan. Hanya ada tambahannya. Setelah kaito-nii meninggal, tubuh kaito-nii tumbuh mawar biru yang seharusnya tidak ada di tubuh manusia." kataku menjelaskan yang terjadi ke Kaito-nii.

"Dan yang terakhir Gumi-nee. Kami mengawasimu sejak awal. Kami yang saat itu jadi lalat mengawasimu dan melihatmu membunuh banyak orang. Ketika kau di penjara berduri mawar itu. Kami melihat Gumi-nee sedikit sakit saat terkurung disana." kata Len yang dilanjutkan olehku.

"Lalu aku merasa kasihan Kepadamu yang di kurung disitu dan akhirnya aku memaksa Len agar aku boleh melepaskanmu. Len awalnya nggak setuju, tapi akhirnya dia menyetujuinya dengan syarat setelah aku melepaskanmu aku harus kabur. Jadi setelah aku melepaskanmu kami kabur." kataku.

"Oh... Begitu. Pantesan saja." kata mereka bertiga sambil mengangguk.

"Kalau gitu biarkan ini tetap menjadi rahasia kita berlima saja. Ok?" kataku yang disetujui oleh yang lainnya.

Sejak hari itu, kami akrab sebagai teman dan kami berakhir dengan segala kepahaman yang telah terjadi. Dan biarkan wonderland tetaplah dunia mimpi yang menyatukan kami.

Tamat.

Akhirnya selesai. Terima kasih kepada yang membaca ff ini.

Tertanda

seriya Namikaze


End file.
